All AboutLancelot
by Ashley A
Summary: Written for the "All About" challenge at KA Fanfiction.


This is set immediately pre movie.

Written for the "All About" challenge at King Arthur Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Rated G

NAME: Lancelot, Knight of Sarmatia  
  
LIVING ARRANGEMENT: Currently? A community room shared by loud, snoring, farting men. But frequently the room of any sweet young lady I chose to spend time with.  
  
FAVORITE PASTIME: The words "pretty barmaid" come to mind. But also…shaing time with my fellow knights, riding my horse for no reason other than the pleasure of the wind in my face, training Galahad on sword play, and countless games of chance with Arthur. The man has no gall, he will trounce me every time.  
  
FAVORITE BOOK: I don't care much for such trivialities as reading, but Arthur has told me one or two stories regarding the Caesars and the Greeks, and I do enjoy a good laugh.  
  
THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: To be successful in a mission; to bed the maid you have been flirting with the whole night; to laugh and drink with your comrades; to wake each day free of injury; to know and understand the meaning of loyalty.  
  
THE WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS: To lose a friend in battle; to dream each night of a home you barely remember.  
  
FAVORITE SMELLS: Ale, blooming trees in the springtime, a woman's freshly washed hair, the oil I use caring for my weaponry.  
  
WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK WHEN YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING: Where am I? Actually…the number of the days remaining in my term of service.  
  
BATTLE: SCARY OR EXCITING: a necessary evil; but in the right instance one of my favorite things. There is nothing like the rush from using one's skills to one's advantage. My swords sing to me of victory and of home. There is no experience in the world like it.  
  
FAVORITE FOODS: I am not picky, but roast venison and fresh bread definitely will fit the bill.  
  
CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA: either, depending upon who I'm getting it from or giving it to.  
  
STORMS, COOL OR SCARY: I detest the foul weather on this island. The day I see no more rain or snow will be a great day.  
  
FAVORITE DRINK: any kind of dark ale or cider.  
  
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THE WORLD, WHAT WOULD IT BE: That no man had the right to tell another what to do. That all of us could go home, and that Arthur could live out his life in Rome, and be happy. He is an excellent commander and a skilled fighter, but in his heart I see a desire for peace.  
  
IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT YOURSELF, WHAT WOULD IT BE: ah, so many ladies, so little time. My ego dictates to me that there is nothing the matter with my perfection, but the real world does not believe it so. I am too cocky sometimes, and I feel my arrogance may one day be a source of problems. I am loyal to a fault…and I also fear this will be the cause of much pain. But I don't know any other way to be.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE: too many times to count. Every day.

True love? Never…and I fear it will be always be so.  
  
IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL: always empty once it gets served to me.  
  
WHAT'S IN YOUR ANXIETY CLOSET: Hmmm. Lots of things I don't care to discuss. However, being alone is one that we all share, I think.  
  
WHAT'S YOUR LOFTIEST DREAM: To see my home again, and find that true love. To see my friends happy, and to see Arthur get the peace he so desperately craves.  
  
WHAT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE: …which one? To die alone, unfulfilled. To be struck down and not given a chance to defend myself. To make stupid mistakes that allow my comrades to suffer needlessly.

To end my days on this hellish island.  
  
WHAT DO YOU WISH PEOPLE KNEW ABOUT YOU THAT YOU FEEL THEY DON'T: Contrary to popular belief, I am not one hundred percent confident in myself all the time. I am human after all. I can be a good listener given half a chance.  
  
WHAT OTHER KA CHARACTER WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ANSWER THIS QUESTIONNAIRE: Oh, hmm. Bors, for one, to see just how much of a smart ass he can be. And Arthur, for I know no one would be even half as eloquent.

Fin.


End file.
